Adventures of Nek and Imo
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Schuldich is able to start his own TV show. Guess who it stars! Nek Ken and Imo Omi! [This is like most of my humorus Weiss stuff... Just a bunch of stuff off the top of me head! o]
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Weiss OR Gravitation (this is not a crossover fic but there are some mentions to the show. It's only because some of the Weiss and Schwarz voice actors are voice actors for Gravi characters) This story is dedicated to Nivella. You know why Nevi ^^ I hope you enjoy! SMILZ ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldich walked into the Schwarz apartment and threw his jacket on a chair by the door.  
  
"You'll never guess what I got today!" Schuldich smiled.  
  
Brad looked up from his newspaper "More Schu crack?"  
  
"Well. Yes but that's not what I had in mind. There's a TV station that's not doing so well. So they are hiring people to make new TV shows to see if they can get ratings up." Schuldich explained.  
  
"So you got one?" Brad asked while he folded up the newspaper he was reading and placed it on the table.  
  
"You BET! And I also signed all of you up to help me on it! Now Nagi," Schuldich said. Nagi looked up from his computer "I want you to e-mail a message about auditions tomorrow morning at eleven. This is the address and info" Schuldich gave a piece of paper to Nagi.  
  
"Uh." Nagi looked to Brad. Brad nodded his approval "Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Schuldich, Brad, Nagi and Farfello waited at the empty TV set.  
  
"Okay it's eleven o'clock. Nagi go and let the first six people in." Schuldich smiled.  
  
Nagi looked at Brad who nodded his approval so Nagi went to let the people in. But Nagi only came back with four people.  
  
"Nagi I said the first six" Schuldich was a little confused.  
  
"These were the only people out there. I'm sorry didn't I tell you that I only have Omi's e-mail address in my address book?" Nagi said innocently.  
  
Schuldich surveyed the four people in front of him. Aya stood glaring looking with bored with life, Omi stood in his cute little red sneakers smiling while pulling on his pink toque, Ken was smiling ear to ear looking completely excited to be there while Yohji yawned and stretched.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to work with what we got" Schuldich muttered. "Okay this is how it's gonna work. I'm gonna talk to each one of you and then you'll present to us your audition piece." Schuldich said. Ken raised his hand and started to jump up and down. "Yes?" Schuldich pointed to him.  
  
"I have a GREAT idea! I could be a pink haired teenager who is trying to become famous and Aya can be my producer!" Ken said excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Aya smiled and started spinning wildly. Then as quickly as he has started Aya stopped spinning and was glaring at the head table.  
  
Schuldich shook his head "No, no, no, no! I'm the director and I'll decide what this show is going to be about. Now if all of you will please hand me a sheet of paper with your name on it we can get started. All four gave Schuldich their papers and then waited.  
  
"Okay let's start with Yohji. The three of you can sit in the chairs against the wall." Schuldich said pointing to five chairs.  
  
"Now Yohji. Why are you interested in acting?" Schuldich asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yohji looked up and smiled at Schu. "I'm in it for the women" Yohji winked.  
  
Schuldich sighed and shook his head. "NEXT!" Schuldich yelled loudly.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Don't call us, we'll call you" Schuldich said.  
  
Yohji's shoulders slumped as he walked off.  
  
"Okay let's see who's next. Aya, is there an Aya here?" Schuldich looked around.  
  
Aya walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Okay so let's see what 'cha got" Schuldich tried to smiled politely.  
  
Aya walked to the back of the studio, and pulled out his katana. He then stared to charge towards the front table. "TAKATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Aya gulped for breath, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II SHII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Aya took another breath, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
As soon as Aya was about a foot from the table he stopped dead in his tracks. Putting the katana down he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Ummm.. Okay" Schuldich said.  
  
"All I want is to avenge my sister's death. Can you arrange that for me?" Aya asked.  
  
"We'll see.. NEXT!!!" Schuldich couldn't believe what strange people he had gotten. Sighing he looked down at his list. Schu still hadn't found anyone that he liked and there was only two people left.  
  
"Okay Omi, let's see what you got" Schu muttered.  
  
Omi walked to the middle of the room while Aya walked back to the chairs at the side of the studio.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Omi asked.  
  
"Why are you interested in acting?" Schu ignored Omi's first question.  
  
"Because Ken made me come." Omi sighed.  
  
Schuldich surveyed the boy in front of him. Suddenly Omi's red sneakers caught Schu's attention. Omi shifted on his feet not liking the way Schu was looking him up and down  
  
"I think I hear my computer calling me. I think I have to go home now!"  
  
"YOU"RE HIRED!" Schuldich shouted.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Omi screamed.  
  
"Okay I think that is it for today" Schu turned to Brad.  
  
Brad nodded in agreement.  
  
"HEY! What about me?" Ken said standing up.  
  
"Do we have to let him audition?" Schuldich whispered to Brad.  
  
Brad nodded.  
  
"Okay looks like we have one more audition." Schuldich sighed.  
  
"Okay I still just want you to think of my idea of the pink haired singer over one more time." Ken said.  
  
"I said no" Schuldich glared.  
  
"Okay, okay" Ken said, "Okay I am going to sing a song. Nagi will you start the tape?"  
  
Nagi looked at Brad "Brad can I?"  
  
"Yes Nagi" Brad sighed.  
  
A funky beat started.  
  
Farfello's eyes lit up as the music continued. "I SEE LOINCLOTHS!!!!" Farf yelled.  
  
Schuldich nodded starting to get into the song.  
  
"Doushi you nai machi sa Doushi you nai ii ma sa Doushi you nari tsumi sa Doushi you nai yo" Ken sang.  
  
"Cheetah print loincloth's!" Farf said.  
  
Schuldich was looking down at the two names that he wanted. Ken and Omi. But how what was he going to call them in the show. He stared to play with the spelling of their names.  
  
"Naku shita mou no ni itsu wo afure Ke ni shita moudou wa tsubete gou are Wa karia ate mou toki ga dake ba Wasuresa ra re ru kotoba dachi wo" Ken sang on.  
  
"IMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Schuldich yelled.  
  
"I think that he is a total winter color" Brad said.  
  
"I like it I like it! I finally found what I want!" Schuldich smiled.  
  
Ken finished singing and smiled.  
  
"Okay we have now figured it out!" Schuldich said, "Could eveyone that auditioned please come to the middle of the studio?"  
  
Omi, Ken, Aya and Yohji stood there awaiting Schu's announcement.  
  
"Okay the show is going to be called 'The Adventures of Nek and Imo'. Imo will be played by Omi, Nek by Ken and we would like to thank all of you for coming and auditioning. We don't have any major rolls for all of you but we will be sure to call you for any minor ones that we have coming up" Schuldich said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Authors Note: Okay the song that Ken sang is an actual Weiss image song. It is Ken's image song called Isotype Newtype ^^ Thanks YEAY okies and don't forget to Review! Hate it? Love it? Love to hate it? Tell me!!!] 


	3. Chapter 3

Schuldich looked down at his watch, "I'm sorry but You'll have to excuse me, I have a flu shot appointment at the hospital and I don't want to miss it. Who knows what I'd do without my daily flu shot!"  
  
Schu then got up and walked out the studio.  
  
"Now dear if you could just come with me I need to make sure that I have the right colors for your skin tone" Brad said leading Omi away.  
  
"I need to fit you!" Farfello said leading Ken in an opposite direction.  
  
"You two can leave now" Nagi said to Aya and Yohji.  
  
"BRAD!!! Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Nagi yelled and ran after Brad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad had Omi sitting on a stool in front of him. "Now I think that you are a total winter tone. Which means 'Sugar Plum Fairy' eye shadow would look rally nice on you! Also if you want we could go into the Brad line, that's my favorite! 'Sugar Plum Brad' or 'Brad Plum Fairy' would also look really good on you!" Brad said opening his endless line of make-up cases.  
  
"You are not putting make-up on me!" Omi said, backing up.  
  
"Oh just a little! You need it or else you will looked washed out on film!" Brad laughed.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME!!!! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!!!" Omi yelled.  
  
Brad laughed even more "Aren't you modest! I know that you are LOVING this! Now do you want Avon or Mary Kay?? Or I made my own brand called Mary Avon that has the Brad line"  
  
Brad started to reminisce in happy thoughts of his make-up and he had a far off look in his eyes. "You know I started selling make-up so that I could buy my Pink Caddy." Brad sighed "My first sale was to myself. It was 'Powerful Pink Princess' blush. I still have the container that it came in! I bronzed it for memories. Since then I have become an expert on make-up"  
  
"I can hear my computer.. It's saying 'Omi! Omi come home and hack! You know you wanna!' I have to go to it! It needs me!" Omi said trying to move but Brad blocked him.  
  
"I haven't been able to test colors on you yet!" Brad said, slightly offended that someone didn't want his expert make-up advice.  
  
"You're never going to let me leave are you?" Omi sighed sitting back down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Authors Note: Oh well Nevi it just didn't get in this chappy ^^ get over it. More Farf to come next chappy!! Plz Read and Review!!! Luv ya all for reading ^^ Ja ne!] 


	4. Chapter 4

Farf was pulling at different fabrics that he thought would look good with Ken's coloring.

"You know that loincloths are my specialty. I like them a lot…" Farf said absentmindedly as he flipped through the different fabrics that he had to choose.

Ken looked down at the four different fabrics that Farfello was holding up against him. There was a zebra, tiger, cheetah and flower prints, all of which seemed quite exciting.

"I really like the flower print!" Ken said excitedly as he pulled on the very colorful fabric.

Farfello just rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that! Just goes to show that you know nothing about fashion."

Ken watched as the strange white haired man licked what seemed to be a very sharp knife. That couldn't be a good sign of sanity.

"Do you need any help? You know you could hurt yourself with that knife…" Ken started to shift his position as Farfello was trying to measure him.

Farfello's eyes darkened. "You move, you bleed…" he said, the knife being held between his teeth.

Ken straightened instantly. "Okay, I'm sorry… you just… do your thing!"

Within seconds the knife was out of Farfello's mouth and it sliced through the zebra print cloth, making a clean cut.

"Oh, that's what it was for…" Ken said absentmindedly to himself.

Farfello shook his head. "Not really, it's for stabbing people but it does seem to serve other purposes just fine too."

"Oh, I see…" Ken said in a very high pitched voice. Though he would deny it later, he was fearing for his life being stuck in a room all by himself with the crazy psycho!

"Okay take your clothes off." Farfello instructed.

"WHAT?" Ken yelled. This was going from crazy to crazier. Not only was he alone with a crazy psycho with a knife, but now the crazy psycho with the knife wanted him to take his clothes off!

"Take them off."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"What the hell? I can't fit the loincloth to you if you won't take your clothes off. If I fit it over your clothes then it will fall off when you wear it for the show and I have a feeling that Schuldich isn't going for a show like that." Farfello started, annoyed with the brown haired boy in front of him. Maybe the knife would get a little fun after all.

Ken's face turned red. Of course all they were doing was fitting the costume. It wasn't that he was going to stab him to death once he had his flesh visible… or was it? Ken pulled his shirt from over his head.

Ken finally had his loincloth on and Farfello stood back to admire his work.

"Well go look in the mirror. Tell me what you think of it." Farfello said pushing Ken.

Ken looked in the mirror and flexed his muscles. "Hmmm yeah, it looks really good! Hey great job!"

It was then that Nagi came in the room. "Brad told me to tell you that it was time to switch victims."

Ken looked confused "Victims?"

Nagi looked at Ken. "I'm sorry. Did I say victims? I meant actors. You're supposed to follow me."

Farfello nodded. "Okay send the other one in here. I think I've got a great Cheetah print for him…"

--

AN: Well because Bron wanted more I wrote more. It's been a long time since I've done any of these stories! I hope that they are still enjoyed like the used to be. Have fun and hopefully there will be more to come in the near future and I'll finish the story finally!


End file.
